Dimention hop
by Mage-Alia
Summary: RANDOM RANDOMNESS! This is rapidly turning into a yaoi fic, or at least a very hentai one. Lots of Relena bashing, gundam pilot blackmail and insane Yaoi fangirls.
1. arguements

Hop the dimention.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Our story begins in the not so far away place called Australia where three kids named Lisa, Debbie and Stephanie where all watching tv.   
  
Debbie: Wouldn't it be so cool to go to the Dragon ball Z dimention and get superpowers like the Goku!  
  
Lisa: Yeah and we could go to the gundam wing dimention and blow everyone up!  
  
Stephanie: NOOOO!!! Don't do that! If you do that then Heero and Duo won't get together!  
  
*Debbie and Lisa sweatdrop*  
  
Debbie: Oh alright! We won't blow it up then (You'd probably kill us) But I call first dibbs on killing Relena!  
  
Stephanie: *Pouts* No fair I wanted to torture her first.  
  
Lisa: Oh torture! Lets do that! We can make it very painful!  
  
*All three giggle evily and bounce around the room*  
  
Suddenly their friend, Daniel the guardian of the super-power-ma-thingie-that-makes-you-jump-dimentions, popps magically into the room.   
  
Daniel: I hope that means you are playing leapfrog of something.  
  
All three girls turn on him with evil looks. Daniel starts backing away and screams as they leap at him. Four minor scuffles and a balling later the attack is broken off.  
  
Debbie: I GOT IT!  
  
Leaving the no-longer-guardian of the super-power-ma-thingie-that-makes-you-jump-dimentions curled on the floor in pain holding himself Lisa, Debbie and Stephanie all begin to fight over where they are gonna go.  
  
Lisa: Dragon Ball Z dimention!  
  
Stephanie: Gundam Wing dimention!  
  
Lisa: DBZ!  
  
Stephanie: Gundam wing!  
  
*Debbie and Daniel sweatdrop*  
  
Debbie: If i knew they'd do this I wouldn't have brought it up.  
  
So... Debbie and Daniel got out the deck chairs and the popcorn to watch Lisa and Stephanie's catfight. Every now and then there is a shout of DBZ or Gundam wing.  
  
Finally about an hour later Lisa has slumped to the ground unconcious dispite the appearance of her violent alter ego and Stephanie begins to jump around, very happily making plans.  
  
Stephanie: Oh this is going to be sooooo fun! I'll get them together in no time because if they don't they won't get rid of me and if Relena goes near them I'm going to jump into wing zero and pull a Zero system Quatre on her. MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*Debbie and Daniel sweatdrop. Daniel begins to edge away*  
  
Debbie: Okay... I think we get the point Steph.  
  
**************************  
  
Heh, I'm begining to pity the gundam guys.   
  
So the psycopathic Yaoi fan(stephanie), The violent flying chicken(Lisa) and the weird basket case beyblader (Debbie) are on their way to the gundam wing dimention and it's not going to be pretty I can tell you that much. Look out for the next wacky chappie...  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	2. WE'RE HERE!

Hop the Dimention  
  
Chapter two:  
  
~~~~~  
  
When we left off last time Stephanie had just finished beating Lisa and is now making plans while Debbie sets up the super-power-ma-thingie-that-makes-you-jump-dimentions.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lisa: Why did you hit me that hard?  
  
Stephanie: I wanted to go to the gundam wing dimention. (Falls into daydreams of Heero and Duo........Lets not go there.)  
  
Debbie: Okay it's ready we can go now.  
  
Stephanie: (coming out of drool mode) YAY!!! Did you aim it right for the center of a battle feild?  
  
Debbie: (Sweatdroping) Uhhh I think so...  
  
Stephanie: THEN LETS GO!!!!  
  
All of them step up to the super-power-thingie-that-makes-you-jump-dimentions and they dissapear in a flash of light. Behind them Daniel comes out of hiding and quickly destroys the device behind them.  
  
Daniel: Good riddance!  
  
~~~~~ Gundam wing dimention~~~~~  
  
Heero: 02 who are those people who apeared on the ground down there?  
  
Duo and Heero where on a mission to destroy an OZ base when three girls appeared out of nowhere dissrupting the battle.   
  
Duo: Uh, I don't know.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stephanie: I'M HERE!!!! I'M REALLY HERE!!!!!  
  
Lisa: SHUT UP ALREADY!  
  
Stephanie: ButIcan'tthisiswaytofun!  
  
Suddenly she squeals and runs off past them, Debbie and lisa turn around and sweatdrop.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo: AAGGGGGHHHHHHH!! GETITOFF! GETITOFF!  
  
Heero: Hold still I can't shot properly when your jumping around like that!  
  
Duo: BUT IT'S HUMPING DEATHSCYTHE'S LEG!  
  
Heero sweatdrops and fires his twin buster canon.  
  
Heero: Mission accomplished. Target elimin...  
  
Duo: IT'S STILL THERE!!!  
  
Sure enough there was stephanie, looking rather burnt but otherwise unhurt still rubbing her face against deathscythe's leg mumbling.  
  
Stephanie: Oh pretty deathscythe, cute deathscythe. I love you deathscythe. (climbs up to is head and waves into the camera.) Hello Mr Pilot Duo, my name is stephanie.  
  
Duo sweatdrops (A/N: Hey i'm surprised there isn't a sea by now)  
  
Duo: GET OFF MY GUNDAM!!!!  
  
Stephanie: (Pouts) Not until you kiss Heero!  
  
Duo, Heero, Debbie and lisa all sweatdrop.  
  
Debbie: (To Lisa) She was serious for once she did say she was going to bug them until they got together just to get rid of her.  
  
Lisa: THIS IS NO FAIR I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING!  
  
Suddenly Relena turns up.  
  
Relena: OHHH HEEEEEEERO!!!!  
  
Debbie, Lisa and stephanie all turn toward her with evil grins while WingZERO face fults. Lisa spots Relena's pink limo.  
  
Lisa: KILL THE PINK!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Does anyone else think this is totaly screwed? Sorry if it's a little short but I'm sure it got a laugh or to out of some of you. (I know your reading this debbie!)  
  
Well look out for the next wakky chappie!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	3. she dead yet?

Hop the Demention  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay... I do belive we left off last time when Relena arrived and Lisa was ready to kill something...  
  
Bet you can see what's gonna happen...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lisa: (waves a mini pitchfork in the air) KILL THE PINK!  
  
Relena: What!? Not my limo!  
  
Debbie: (with a seriously evil look on her face) I don't think she ment just that.  
  
Relena looks down at her self and saw her outfit and paled as the insane girls began to advance on her. Even Stephanie had gotten down from Deathscythe not wanting to miss out on the fun. Duo and Heero could only watch as the group became a large ball of dust as the demention travelers pounced on their prey.  
  
Duo: Hey Hee-chan she got off and I didn't have to risk my life!  
  
Heero: (Shooting Duo a suspicious look) You where actually considering that?  
  
Duo: Wellll (Looks sheepish) Yeeaaahhh...  
  
Heero looks horrified then smiled.  
  
Heero: Do you think we should break that up?  
  
He pointed down to the ground where the four girls had stopped fighting and Relena was now hanging from her ankles over a open flame.   
  
Duo: What for? Relena will just be a pain anyway.  
  
Heero: Good point.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile on the ground...  
  
Stephanie: Hehehehehehehehehehe!  
  
Lisa: (Proding Relena with the pitchfork to make her scream) Keep it up Steph! If your laugh doesn't dive her insane nothing will!  
  
Relena: HEEELLLLPPPP!!!! HEEEEEEERO!!!!...Omph!  
  
Suddenly she shuts up as Debbie shoves a apple in her mouth.  
  
Debbie: Less talk, more roasting!  
  
Relena sweat drops and desides that this would be a good time to scream.  
  
Stephanie: Ohohohohohohoho, I remembered to bring my thumb screws and the rack and the...   
  
Stephanie continues rattaling off her list of tourtures while she pulls them out of subspace. By now Relena is looking very pale and she tries to scream again when a stick is shoved under her nose...  
  
Stephanie: ...and then there's the dog poo on a stick...My sister taught me that one.  
  
Relena turns green and Stephanie gives her tourture devices to Lisa.  
  
Stephanie: So here you go Lisa, I have work to do and if I don't get evidence no one's gonna belive me about the Heero + Duo thing.  
  
Debbie thought that for a moment there Stephanie almost sounded sane, but that illusion was broken a moment later when the blonde began laughing insanely. (A laugh not unlike that of one Kadochi Kuno from Ranma 1/2) Stephanie skipped off toward the gundams and grabbed on to Wing ZERO's leg as it took off, unaware of it's pasanger.  
  
Debbie looked at the retreating gundams and sweatdroped. (A/N-Screw the sea, we have a whole ocean!)  
  
Debbie: Looks like she won't be back for a while.  
  
Lisa didn't hear her. She was using Stephanie's, Fart'o'matic to fan the flames under Relena higher muttering the whole time...  
  
Lisa: KillthepinkkillthepinkkillthepinkkillthepinkkillthePINK!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Yup, and I thought my mind couldn't be any more twisted.   
  
Well I see I was wrong.  
  
So now it's pretty obvious what's going to happen. Debbie and Lisa are probably happy drinking with Pagan and talking about the best ways to dispose of a body, while Relena is slowly tortured... Opps I'm giving to much away!  
  
...anyway...  
  
Stephanie still needs to finish her mision and being a Yaoi fan girl... this is going to get really lemony. =P  
  
Don't forget to review  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	4. hentai author

Hop the demention.  
  
Chapter four  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okay now this is what I was looking foward to, heeheeheehee... Debbie and Lisa are happy tourturing Relena while Stephanie has gone off with the gundam pilots to go get the *cough*photographicproof*cough*...  
  
Yup you guessed it! I'm a hentai as well!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo: Hey guy's we're home!!!  
  
Duo and Heero had just arrived back at the safe house they shared with the other pilots.  
  
Wufei: What took you so long to get back?  
  
Heero: Complications.  
  
Duo: You say that now... These three girls just dropped into the middle of the battle and...  
  
Wufei: Let me guess, you had to play hero and save them.  
  
Duo: Nope! We tried to kill them but they just wouldn't die! I mean Heero even shot one with the buster rifle, point blank! and they still lived. If I didn't know any better I'd say they'd been taking stalker lessons from Relena.  
  
Wufei: ...and why do you say that?  
  
Heero: Because before we left they had Relena trussed up like a pig on a spit.  
  
Wufei gave the usually quiet pilot of wing a strange look.  
  
Wufei: (sweat droping) is it just me or did you sound happy when you said that?  
  
Duo: Nope! Hee-chan's happy!  
  
Wufei paled and backed away...  
  
Wufei: I don't want to know...I'm not going to ask!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
In the freezing cold night outside Stephanie was hunched happily under a window fildling with a mini camera she'd broke into wing to get.   
  
Stephanie: I'm gonna get Heero and Duo together, I'm gonna get Heero and Duo together!  
  
Wufei's voice comes from above...  
  
Wufei: I don't want to know...I'm not going to ask!  
  
Stephanie: (To herself) Ohhh... I bet I missed something good.  
  
There's silence for a moment then Duo asks...  
  
Duo: Where's Quatre and Trowa?  
  
Wufei: They are currently unavalible, they've already retired for the night.  
  
Stephanie's eye's lit up at Wufei's tone of voice.  
  
Stephanie: Allright! Lucky I got the second floating camera thing!  
  
You see, the camera's she stole from wing's cockpit where special micro recorders that are used in doing reconisance on targets. They're about as big as a pea and they can fly around transmitting the image back to the screen of the laptop stephanie had pilfered as well.  
  
She sent the camera up to the second floor and watched the screen as she directed it with the controler. (Think of a nintendo 64 controler) Then she found Quatre and Trowa's room and switched on the sound.  
  
Quatre: ...Trowa...ohhh TROWA!!  
  
Stephanie: Ohhh I didn't know a guy could do that!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well I had to write this one at the same time as the last chappie because they are gonna cart me off to the loony bin soon. Well... at least that's what Gemma tells me. So my next chappie is coming from my padded cell in the loony bin.  
  
Don't forget to review!  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	5. and so they meet

Hop the demention.  
  
Chapter five  
  
~~~~~  
  
In the last chapter Heero and Duo returned to the safe house and where confronted by Wufei while the Yaoi fangirl stephanie went snooping in wing's cockpit for cameras and ended up watching Quatre and Trowa like the weird little hentai she is...  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was almost two hours after the incident with Quatre and Trowa, and an ice block that vagely resembled Stephanie was still sitting in the bushes outside the safe house.  
  
Stephanie: Ohhh...I'm gonna have to do something, these guys are the slowest people I know when it comes to getting together.  
  
She's staring at the laptop screen, not taking her eye's off the screen incase something happened, which it wasn't.   
  
Stephanie: Boring!!!!  
  
Suddenly the door opens and a shirtless Wufei comes out. He looks really peeved. He looks around the yard and then starts toward Stephanie's hidding place. Stephanie quickly checks and remembers that it's Wufei's bedroom window that she's now under.  
  
Stephanie: (To herself) Ohh boy... I'm screwed!  
  
Then Wufei pulled his trusty Kantana out of subspace and started slashing at the bushes only to find...  
  
Wufei: Who are you and what are you doing under my bedroom window?  
  
...Stephanie staring up at him, drooling. The computer and camera controls no where in sight.  
  
Stephanie: (making really big puppy eye's) Ohhhhhhhh... You're Wufei! Can you please take me inside? I'M FREZZING!  
  
Wufei sweatdroped and almost gaged as he was bowled over by the blonde.  
  
Stephanie: ...Besides if you don't I'll tell EVERYONE that you, the pilot of Shenlong, has a mondo crush on Treize Kushranada.  
  
Wufei's eye's almost poped out of his head.   
  
Wufei: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?  
  
Stephanie: Well it's not that hard to see, so are you gonna take me inside or what?   
  
Wufei rolled his eye's in exasperation before stopping mid-way through the gesture...  
  
Wufei: How did you know I piloted Shenlong, Onna?  
  
Stephanie waggles her finger at him in rebuke.  
  
Stephanie: This master never reveals her secrets.  
  
~~~~~  
  
*Inside the safe house*  
  
Wufei: Maxwell! Yuy! Winner! Barton! We have a problem!  
  
Stephanie: Hey! Be nice or I'll tellll!  
  
Wufei: NO YOU WON'T ONNA!  
  
At that moment Wufei decided to attack and was choking Stephanie when the other gundam pilots came down stairs.   
  
Duo: (Pointing with his eye's bulging in surprise) WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE??  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ohohohohohohohoho  
  
They are never going to get a break are they.  
  
Look out for the next wakkie chappie and don't forget to reveiw.  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	6. Boredom is a REALLY BAD THING!

Hop the demention.  
  
Chapter six  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well, in the last chapter the gundam pilot's Little 'hanger-on' was caught and has gained access to the gundam pilots safe house, (inside this time) and Duo doesn't like it one bit!   
  
~~~~~  
  
Duo: WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!??  
  
Duo wasn't very happy about finding out that stephanie had followed him home. He was however a little stunned to see Wufei choking her. But that all stopped a moment later when a sudden noise made the gundam pilots stop everything and look around.  
  
Voice: YO-YO!!!!  
  
Wufei lets go of Stephanie's throat as a blue-grey, bat winged, purple dressed, toe sock wearing cat the size of a stuffed toy hurtles into his face knocking him onto his back.  
  
Stephanie: Chibi-moochi!? How did you get here?  
  
Chibi-moochi: Yo-Yo-Yo!  
  
Stephanie: What do you mean you smelt a bishonen?  
  
Chibi-moochi: YoYoYoYoYoYoYoYo-Yo!!  
  
(A/N: Translation- What? Your standing right infront of five bisonen and you haven't jumped them yet, are you blind?)  
  
Stephanie: Of course I haven't! They're all gay and I'm trying to get them together!  
  
The gundam pilot's all sweatdropped at the sight as Chibi-moochi sitting on Wufei's chest waving her little cat like arms in the air empatheticly while she made nonsence sounds that only their stalker seemed to under stand. Below the Chibi, Wufei was going very red in the face as his anger grew, every few seconds though the chibi's tail would whip out of nowhere and smack him hard in the face.  
  
Wufei: GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!!  
  
He screamed as loud as he could and chibi moochi shrieked loudly before it went and hid behind Quatre because he looked like a nice person.Stephanie was laughing her head off.  
  
Wufei: Go away ONNA!  
  
Fumes where coming off him until stephanie sidled up to him and whispered in his ear very quietly. The other pilot's all watched as stephanie span away laughing while Wufei stood paralised, his face going first red, then white, then grey, then green before he went white again and began to shake. He threw himself down and began to beg, knocking the gundam pilots into a state of shock and horror.   
  
Wufei: (Wailing) Don't tell, pleeease don't tell! I'll stop calling girls Onna's, Please don't tell anyone!  
  
Duo: Hey now she's black mailing Wufei. I wonder what dirt she got on him that I didn't get?  
  
Nearly everyone in the room sweatdroped.  
  
~~~~~  
  
(Back with Debbie and Lisa...)  
  
Debbie: Stephanie's been gone a long time, hasn't she got anything yet?  
  
They where still sitting on the battle field beside the chared remains of the FORMER vice foriegn minister. Relena had finnaly died after a few hours of tourture. Pagan had long since gone to celebrate and now the two terrifying teenaged dimention travelers where bored... and in their experiance, that was a very, very, very, very, very, very BAD thing.  
  
Lisa: I KNOW!!!!  
  
Debbie looked at the psycotic girl with interest.   
  
Debbie: What?  
  
Lisa: Lets go find someone else to kill!  
  
Debbie: Good idea!  
  
So Debbie and Lisa went wondering off down the road until they came to a mansion owned by none other than... you guessed it, the lady with the freakyest eyebrows in the entire world...  
  
Dorothy Catalonia.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heeheeheeheehee, Oh I can't wait to write the next chapter! Okay now that debbie and Lisa have begun to move and Chibi-moochi has found stephanie things are going to get interesting to say the least.  
  
Watch out for the next wakkie chappy!  
  
Please review  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	7. High speed and security systems

Hop the dimention   
  
Chapter seven  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well Chibi moochi has joined the fun and Dorothy is about to join Relena in whatever after life she went to, THIS IS WAY TO COOL!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Debbie and Lisa packed their methods of torture back into sub-space and headed down the long road toward the nearest house. They really didn't like the gundam wing world, much to Stephanie's dismay, But the blonde had told them that until they left the two could run amok as much as they liked, but only if the managed to... dispose of the female gundam wing characters.  
  
Debbie and Lisa where quite happy for the moment as they walked tward the home of their next target. They'd found a pink address book in Relena's pocket that had had not only Dorothy Catalonia's address, but all the addresses of every safe house and school the gundam pilots could use during the war. Both terrorists had sweat dropped hard when they saw it.  
  
Lisa: I wish i could fly like Goku, then I wouldn't have to walk and we could get around to torturing those evil gundam wing people faster.  
  
Debbie: Uh Lisa, do you know any thing about this club, the G.P.S?  
  
Lisa shakes her head no and asks...  
  
Lisa: What does that stand for?  
  
Debbie: Wait a minute it might be on the next page...  
  
Debbie turns the page of the pink address book and facefults.  
  
Debbie: ...It means the 'Gundam pilot stalkers' club.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Chibi Moochi and Stephanie were standing in the kitchen of the gundam pilots safe house.  
  
Chibi Moochi: Yo-Yo!!  
  
Duo: Is that thing ever going to shut up?  
  
Stephanie: No-No!!  
  
Duo bangs his head on the nearest wall.  
  
Stephanie: If you bang your head like that you'll lose brain cells.  
  
The Pilots sweatdroped, it was the first inteligent thing she'd said since they'd met her. But... while they had been busy trying to mop up the huge sweatdrops Stephanie had grabbed Chibi moochi out of the air by her tail and was now tearing all over the house shouting words faster than Duo could speak, and that was saying something.  
  
Stephanie: OHHHHHHH Isthismyroom?Iwanasleepinhere,IbetthisisHeeroandDuo'sroomisn'tithuh,ohwelltimetoplantthebug.Iwonderwhereicouldputitmaybeinthemirror?Thatalwayscofusedmewhenthepeopleinwhitecoatsweredoingservalenceonmyhouse.IwonderiftheyknowI'mgoneyet?TheythinkI'macrazyterrorist.....  
  
Stephanie abruptly stopped her stampede and began to look thoughtful. None of what she'd previously said had made sence because she was speaking to fast.  
  
Stephanie: .....Come to think of it I am!!!  
  
She finished her last sentence before she went on with a new tirade, charging back into her confusing hyper speed, stopping only twice to do a little wierd dance in Trowa and Quatre's room and Heero and Duo's room before she sped back out to the lounge room, tripped on the rug and went sprawling to the couch, snoring before she hit, already out cold.  
  
The pilots couldn't help it, they facefulted.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile far away The mansion of Dorothy was curently being held under siege as Debbie and Lisa discovered the total security lock down...  
  
~~~~~  
  
I genuinely belive that the gundam pilots are going to have BIIIIIG bruises on their face's in the morning.   
  
Look out for the next wakkie chappie...  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	8. Round and round the mulberry bush

Dimention Hopping  
  
Chapter 8: Lockdown  
  
~~~~~  
  
Okkie dokie, let's see where we were...  
  
Stephanie is finally out of the picture for now. She'll be out blank until breakfast so on we go with Debbie and Lisa and their little trip to see Dorothy...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Debbie and Lisa where sitting in Dorothy's dining room eating whatever they could get their hands on. Walking had made them very hungry and their target wasn't going to go any where. They'd gone straight to the security room and locked the mansion down. On a rare streak of brilliance they'd totally destroyed the control pannel and the camera screens.   
  
Debbie: So who goes first? The rest of the people or the freaky eyebrow lady?  
  
Lisa: ummm ALL OF THEM!!!  
  
Debbie: We will kill all of them but who will we kill first?  
  
Lisa: ALL OF THEM AT ONCE! THEN THE FREAKY EYEBROW LADY!!!!!!  
  
Debbie: I like that plan, but how do we actually kill them all at once.  
  
Lisa: We could drown them in the indoor swiming pool.  
  
Debbie: Machine gun spray? I think stephanie left us one.  
  
Lisa: Just as long as I get to shoot!  
  
They got up from their seats and walked out of the room and into the hall where the entire house hold was waiting for them with the weapons they'd plundered off the walls. Dorothy, the freaky eyebrow lady, was standing in front with a fencing foil in her hand  
  
Dorothy: Who are you and why have you barged into my house Like a bunch of uncultured oafs.  
  
Debbie: We're not uncultured! We're just strange.  
  
Every one except Lisa and Debbie sweat dropped causing a pool to rise to their ankles.   
  
Dorothy: I chalenge you to a duel! Let's fight!  
  
It was Debbie and Lisa's turn to sweat drop. The huge drops pulled them backward into a spectacular reverse face falt. They'd never had anyone chalenge them before. Everyone else had simply ran away in terror before they'd been caught by the homicidal duo.  
  
Debbie: You want to fight us? One on one?  
  
Lisa: Oh pick me, pick me! I want to play with the shiny sword!  
  
So it was decided and Lisa pulled a grest big Katana out of sub space and held it out in front of her. Dorothy looked at it and gulped as she recignised it.  
  
Dorothy: Uh where did you get that katana?  
  
Lisa: Oh I donno, it was in stephanie's stash.  
  
Dorothy: Well that Katana belongs to pilot 05.  
  
***********  
  
Far away Wufei suddenly sneezes.  
  
Wufei: That's funny, I haven't been sick lately...  
  
Then he notices his sword has dissapeared.  
  
Wufei: KISAMA! ONNA GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!!!  
  
************  
  
Debbie: Who's pilot 05?  
  
Dorothy: He's Wufei Chang, he pilot's shenlong gundam, everyone knows that!  
  
Lisa suddenly shrieks and throws the Katana to the ground before she stomps on it. The blade bends and the whole sword vanishes.  
  
Lisa: I HATE THE GUNDAM PILOTS!!! THEY'RE ALL GAY!!!  
  
Dorothy: I could have told you that too.  
  
Everyone but Dorothy face fult, causing a minor earthquake.  
  
Lisa: SCREW IT I'M USING TRUNK'S SWORD!  
  
Lisa whips out an extremly heavy sword that she stole from Trunks when she was last in the Dragon ball Z dimention.  
  
Lisa: KILL!!!!!  
  
What follows is hardly suitable for any one. Lisa proceeded to tear everything apart. Debbie couldn't stop her and Lisa was on one almighty culling spree. It wasn't long before only Dorothy, Debbie and the swords woman herself remained.  
  
Lisa: (Panting) That was FUN!  
  
Debbie: Well no Duh! That was obvious.  
  
Lisa: Shut up Debbie.  
  
Debbie: No I won't.  
  
Lisa: Yes You will.  
  
Debbie: Wont'...  
  
Lisa: Will...  
  
Debbie: Won't...  
  
Lisa: Will...  
  
Debbie: Won't...  
  
Lisa: Won'... HEY!  
  
Debbie rolled around the floor, laughing uncontrolably.  
  
Debbie: I don't have to shut up!  
  
Lisa crossed her arms over her chest and pouted before she growled and took out the sayain sword once more.  
  
Lisa: DIE!!!  
  
And so it was that Dorothy became something like a pole that stood in the center of the rapidly forming whirl wind created by the hyperactive pair.  
  
~~~~~  
  
So how'd you like that? Don't worry though, Dorothy will end up dead soon enough. She's just got to get past Debbie and Lisa if she wants to live... How hard could that be?  
  
Don't forget to review and look out for the next wakkie chappie.  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	9. Bumps for moochi

Demention hopping  
  
Chapter 9: Breakfast time horror.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Hello all!! In the last chapter we left off just as Debbie and lisa began running around after each other screaming bloodly murder. We'll leave them for now and go see Stephanie and chibi moochi.   
  
Duo's going to go through hell!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
To anyone who happened to peer into the loungeroom of the gundam pilot's safehouse they would have seen a strange sight. A girl with blonde hair could be seen sprawled out on the couch drooling in her sleep. The rather large wet patch under her head proved that she'd been doing this for a while. Siting on her back was a small grey/blue cat in a purple dress that was poking her in the back of the head every few seconds.  
  
Chibi moochi: Yo-Yo yoo!  
  
(Translation: Wake up you lazy bum!)  
  
Thus Chibi moochi continued to poke her in the back of the head. Stephanie didn't even feel it and remained catmos until the smell of Quatre's cooking reached her nostrils. She shot bolt upright throwing Chibi Moochi hard into the wall with a sickening splat and crowed...  
  
Stephanie: FOOD!!!!!!  
  
In the kitchen Quatre got a feeling that he was in alot of danger as he finished dishing out the last of the pancakes. He turned around very quickly only to find a head hanging over his shoulder, getting it wet as Stephanie continued to drool, having gone from one state to the other so fast I hardly mattered anymore.  
  
Quatre sweatdroped as he ducked out of the way and watched as the hyperactive maniac that had taken up residence in their loungeroom just stared at the food. She stood unmoving for a long time until Chibi Moochi floated in sporting a huge lump on her head. Quatre asked...  
  
Quatre: What's wrong with her?  
  
The sore cat chibi looked up at Quatre and began to explain, although strangely enough Quatre understood it this time.  
  
Chibi moochi: Yo Yoyo YOOOOOO yo...  
  
Quatre:Oh you mean she's house trained, she won't touch it until she's ordered?  
  
Chibi moochi: Yo! (Translation: YES!)  
  
Quatre: Ooo...kkk...aaa...yyy...  
  
Quatre sweatdropped as he looked at the blonde girl hanging over the food on the table like an entranced zombie.  
  
Quatre: Oh boy, I don't belive we're stuck with HER!  
  
Chibi Moochi: Yoo Yo Yo!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Oh well, sorry it's a tad short, I've been busy working on my list a fair bit lately. (And to a rather good response as well)  
  
Oh well I'll write more on demention hopping later.  
  
Cya ^__^ 


	10. Can we keep it?

Gundam wing A/C  
  
Demention hopping  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Well would ya lookie at this, I finally got an idea for this chapter. heeheeheehee prepare to see Trowa think he's going insane! .........Well that and the cat thingie has a split personality.  
  
Trowa woke the next morning feeling like the the whole deal with the hyper menace had all been a dream. The birds where singing the sun was shining......  
  
....and the cat with the toe socks was sitting in the corner of his room with its back to him, grummbling like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Chibi moochi: Damn hyper...........&%$&%......... has absolutely no shame......... aught to roll over and die......Grumble  
  
Trowa resisted the urge to sweatdrop and got dressed before he edged his way out of the room into the hall. He had no idea why he suddenly understood the weird creature but now that he could he didn't want to know what it did. As he reached the kitchen he found the other pilots around the kitchen table, Duo and Wufei looked haggard while Heero looked blank, but that was normal. However Quatre was looking like it was his birthday, christmas and easter rolled into one. Duo perked up when he came in.   
  
Duo: Tro-man! You have got to stop him! Please tell him that he can't keep it!  
  
Quatre: Duo don't! She's kind of cute when she's not running around and she's housetrained. Look!  
  
He picked up a piece of toast off a stack and threw it like a frisbee across the room only to have a blur rush out from under the table and grab it out of the air. Trowa blinked his visible eye and sweatdropped when he saw the girl sitting on the floor happily snarfing the food. This must have been what the ......... Thing was talking about. Duo was glaring at the girl.  
  
Duo: We have to get rid of her!   
  
Wufei: I would agree with you but I am in no position to be going against something she wants.  
  
Trowa remembered the night before how Wufei had thrown himself the the floor and begged her not to tell the others his secret.   
  
Duo: Pouting I still don't know how she found out something about you that Hee-chan and I didn't know.   
  
Wufei: Glowering I have a lot of secrets....... she just found the worst one.  
  
It was around midday and Quatre had won the argument, the girl, Stephanie, was staying. Quatre had Trowa wrapped around his little finger and he exploited that to make it a majority vote in his favor. Trowa didn't know weather to be proud or scared that the little blonde could manipulate him so easily.   
  
Trowa was walking along the varanda of the safe house when he heard a voice singing. He rounded the corner and found Stephanie sitting on the floor with her back to the wall deftly typing on Heero's lap top as if the passwords and security mesures Heero had put on it didn't even exist. She clicked on something and a video image popped up on screen. Trowa sweatdropped as he connected the image following Heero and Duo with the song she was singing.  
  
Stephanie:   
  
Heero and Duo fucking in a tree,  
  
I got my binoculars so I could see.  
  
First comes the kissing,  
  
and then comes the sex.  
  
and then they come down with hickies on their necks!  
  
giggles  
  
Trowa suddenly felt the need to run and slipped away just in time as the cat thing floated around the corner snickering evily holding something that resembled a miniature crossbow.   
  
Chibi Moochi (evil side) : Heh! I'll get her this time.... heh, with her out of the way I can nuke those gundams!  
  
Something inside the uni-banged pilot finally decided to snap, being able to understand the homicidal floating cat really got to you.  
  
Trowa: Giggles  
  
O.o;;; Ohhhh, well that's it for this chappy I suppose, did ya like my song? Heh, best thing I ever came up with.   
  
Don't forget to reveiw  
  
Cya / 


End file.
